Visit from Angelina Jolie
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Well what can I say….I can’t think of anything just read it because it contains mouth open BF shipperness.


Summery: Well what can I say....I can't think of anything just read it because it contains *mouth open* B/F shipperness.   
  
Rating: Ummm let's just say PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know I have to admit if I owned these people especially Bosco he would be mentally scarred and probably in the nut house because of the many times I hurt him, oh well what can I say ISN'T HE CUTE!!! LOL anyways I don't own any these characters so don't sue or I just might have to sick my computer on yeah for it is known for generally pissing people off   
  
Author Note: I just want to say that Dem put me up to this, so if my story sucks or my explaining the shipper parts suck monkey ass then blame it on her, because that's more easier to do then blame it on me. Tee hehehehheheh mah hahahahh *Insert Dr.Evil laughter*   
  
Dedication: Dem, Sarabeth and Bee and Jewel21 thanks guys for your compliments.   
  
Now onto the story, hope you enjoy it   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey I'm talking to you. Will you look at me, yeah you. I need another beer, thank you my dear friend."   
  
Robbie sat next to his buddy Fred Yokas. He hadn't seen Fred in a couple months and for a reason, he was sick of listening him complain about every little thing he could possibly think of so Robbie just kind of rolled his eyes and stopped calling Fred. Well Fred called him yesterday saying how he so needed to talk so there they were, Fred getting drunker than he had seen in a long time and was complaining about something, he really wasn't listening.   
  
"He comes over, yeah he finds reasons to come over. Yep, I think, yeah I think Faith doesn't think I'm good for her anymore so therefore she moving on and moving on with her Italian partner, Bo, Bubbarelli," Fred began snickering thinking he had made a funny by saying Faith's partners name wrong,   
  
"Get this, I think they make fun of my weight....yeah, my weight, what do you think."   
  
Looking at his friend like he was completely nuts Robbie stood up.   
  
"I think you had to many drinks my friend, and it looks like, no, sounds like it to me you're trying to tell me your wife is having an affair with her partner....ummm whatever his name is. Look Fred, your nuts, I don't think she would ever pull anything like that on you, she is beautiful, you have two great kids. Will you just, just get over yourself. Look I'm going to call it a night, I'll catch you around."   
  
As Robbie walked away Fred was fuming. Not because he thought what Robbie had to say about him getting over himself, oh no. All Fred heard was the word 'affair' and it was all over for Fred. His mind got mental dirty images of Faith and Bosco naked on the bear rug, with pink fuzzy handcuffs and just making lover over and over, his drunken mind not being able to say 'please, you're thinking nonsense.'   
  
So Fred got up, slammed the beer down and thought about one thing and about one thing only, vengeance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"No way Faith, there is just no way."   
  
"Oh come on Bosco that was a woman."   
  
"Nu huh, that was a man and there is just no mistaking it. You been smoking something because that dude, he got a hard on the minute he saw you, that was a man."   
  
Faith smirked. They had gotten a call to respond to and when they got there the "woman" continued to hit on Bosco. Bosco freaking out said he would be waiting in the car and when she got out there he had this flushed look on his face and he went into a tyrant saying how it was a man trying to hit on him. She just giggled the entire time inside trying not to let her laughter get the best of her composure.   
  
Bosco and Faith walked out of the 55 Precinct waving and saying 'hi' to some fellow officers walking into the building.   
  
"Want a ride home Faith, wouldn't want the big bad boogie man getting you."   
  
Faith playfully slapped Bosco's shoulder and snorted.   
  
  
Across the street a man was watching. Every movement every single eye glance and every touch. He could see it. He could see the flirtatious in Faith's tone and body manner. Fred could see her partner was just eating it up. He rolled up the window and in a drunken stupor he backed up and reved the engine of the black truck. With a wicked and nasty laugh he shifted into gear and screeched into drive and right into the path of Bosco and Faith.   
  
  
On any night like this Bosco and Faith could stand out in the street like they did practically every night and talk for a couple seconds and be on their merry way. Not many cars came through on the street unless they were employees of the Finest of New York City Police Department or of the Bravest of the Fire Department. Fire trucks always came rolling out of the firehouse and so many squad cars would make anybody nervous, so Bosco and Faith would stand out in the middle of the road, talking.   
  
Faith was talking about something and her back faced towards the firehouse and the 55 Precinct when she heard the loud squeal of the tires and Bosco's eyes widening in fear. She didn't know what happened. One moment she was talking to Bosco the next she was being pushed away from him and trying to comprehend what was going on right at that very moment.   
  
She heard the truck come to a stop. The door opening and somebody screaming and people shouting all around her yet out of all the chaos she couldn't figure out where Bosco was. Her mind finally took it in all and she realized she was the one screaming and it wasn't just screaming in pain but screaming Bosco's name.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(2mintues before; Firehouse)   
  
"So I was thinking if you wanted to have Joey this weekend I would understand," Kim and Jimmy were standing over off in the corner talking about their son   
"anyways I know you haven't seen him in awhile and I thought you wouldn't mind. I know that Joey wants to see you." "   
  
Kim nodded. "No, that would be great. Thanks, Jimmy."   
  
  
"I don't care Carlos, how many times do I have to say it, I do not care." Alex was threatening Carlos with a knife that she had been cutting up a tomato with. He looked all hurt and then put his hands up. "Fine you don't have to be such a bitch, damn." Alex rolled her eyes as he walked away.   
  
Carlos ended up walking towards the TV room and grabbing the remote and about to turn on the TV when Lambardo grabbed the remote from his hands and slumped down into the couch.   
  
"Hey I had that first."   
  
"Yeah well I been here longer so I get the TV first."   
  
Looking like he was about to say something, Carlos just kept his mouth shut, got up and began to pace. He ended up towards the window and looking out. He could see some of the officers talking to one another, could see Bosco and Faith standing out in the street nonchalantly.   
  
"How much you want to bet Bosco and Faith will end up being together."   
  
He turned around to see if anybody agreed with him. Jimmy had joined Lambardo on the couch and Doc was reading the newspaper on the reclining chair. All of them looked up even the girls who were in the kitchen making dinner turned and looked at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Carlos....you don't understand relationships don't even try to begin....Bosco and Faith....hah like you could even begin to think like those two, geeze you one funny guy Carlos." laughed Alex.   
  
"Well, I thought....never mind."   
  
Carlos turned back around to see what would happen. He was about to turn away when he heard the screeching of the tires and he saw the truck bailing down the roads right towards Bosco and Faith. He couldn't move his mouth he couldn't get anything out but just to watch. He saw Bosco push Faith and then he closed his eyes. Opening them again Carlos could see people trying to take in what just happened. He saw Faith getting up and that is when heard the screaming from Faith's voice. Eyes searching he couldn't find Bosco.   
  
Stumbling back he turned and ran straight what he thought was for the stairs but he tripped over Lambardo's feet and landed face first.   
  
Everybody started to burst out into laughter. That was until Carlos jumped back up and was once again running for the stairs. Doc thinking Carlos was mad that he just embarrassed himself got up and tried to stop him.   
  
"Carlos you're okay, it happens,"   
  
"Grab the bags, I think....Bosco just got hit by a truck."   
  
Doc's smile disappeared to sudden angry.   
  
"Of all the things to joke about to say, your going to...what is the matter with you? Huh, I thought," Doc was interrupted by somebody running up the stairs.   
  
"Doc we need you downstairs right now,"   
  
Not wanting to believe it Doc asked "Why, what's the matter?"   
  
"You're not going to believe this but somebody just ran over Officer Boscorelli in front of the 55 Precinct."   
  
The officer ran back downstairs and Doc just looked at Carlos. Carlos had this complete "I told you so," look on his face as he glanced at everybody and then proceeded down the stairs and out into the night air.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Fred stumbled out of his truck with a complete smug look upon his face like he had completed an Olympic run or something great like that. He began to laugh until he began to notice the angry looks and all the cops beginning to form around him.   
  
"Hey now guys, I did everybody a favor....right....come on now, I mean...."   
  
"I think I see a weapon possession on him."   
  
Fred looked confused and looked himself up and down.   
  
"Yeah, and he might use it on us when we take him down, what do you say guys....I don't think he going to come in quietly," the cop flashed his own wicked grin as the cops began to close in on Fred.   
  
"Wait this is against the law, wait you guys can't do this."   
  
Before the group closed on Fred one of the cops yelled "WE are the LAW and you just BROKE THE LAW."   
  
Fred never had the chance to get away as the cops swarmed in on him. His drunken mind wondering what had he done wrong as he got blow after blow and tried his best to keep himself from getting any more hurtful hits after he curled up into a ball.   
  
  
Davis and Sullivan had walked out. They both got a look of complete look of shock over their faces. They had just gotten out of the locker room and were on their way out of the Precinct when somebody yelled that a speeding truck had just hit a cop. So both officers immediately ran out only to stop and look at what was going on.   
  
They could see a crowd of cops gathered around the black pickup truck and they knew what was going on with that. Looking to the firehouse they could see EMS running out to help out. Everything was just in utter chaos and everybody had their own thing they were doing.   
  
"Davis go find Bosco, before he gets himself into trouble I'll go find Yokas."   
  
Davis nodded to Sully's comment. They both split up. Sully going one way, Davis the other.   
  
Not even meaning to Davis had found Faith. She had a complete shocked and dazed look on her face. He tried to get her attention but she was off in her own world. Helping her up off the ground he began searching for Bosco, but he was a no show. He had no idea that it was Bosco who had been hit by the truck.   
  
  
Sullivan had stopped by the truck and saw that Davis had found Faith. Not mistaking the shocked expression on Yokas's face he felt his stomach dropped. His eyes searched around looking for Bosco on the ground but he couldn't find him. Carlos made his appearance Doc and the rest of the firehouse following close behind.   
  
"I saw what happened, where's Bosco?" Carlos searched the ground as well. He may have watched the scene unfold but he didn't watch where Bosco's body had been thrown. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find it himself.   
  
Not even meaning to Sully stepped back and looked past the truck and he saw it. A arm could be seen draped over the side of the truck and Sully just realized where Bosco was.   
  
"Get out of the way, and don't let Davis bring Faith near this area." A cop nodded and ran towards where Davis was talking to Faith and trying to get her to have a conversation with him.   
  
Sully then stepped back to the end of the truck and with a deep breath he opened the back end of the pickup. He closed his eyes hoping upon hope that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. Because in the back of the automobile was Bosco lying lifelessly in his own pool of blood and not moving.   
  
Not wanting to get in the way, Sully got out of the way of the medics and went towards Faith and Davis. He had his poker face on so not to upset Faith. Yet some how she caught something in his eye, a hint of how he felt about the whole thing.   
  
'It's bad isn't it. Oh my god it's bad," mummers Faith. Her words spoke of fear and shock. She wasn't even sure how to handle everything and cope with it. The swarm of cops were breaking down and they had handcuffs on Fred now and were about to take him into custody.   
  
Faith broke free of Davis and stalked up to him. She could see the various bruising and cuts on his face from the kicking and punching. She tried to find the man she once loved the man she fell in love with in High School. But all she saw was this drunken man in place of her loving husband. Shaking her head she began to walk away.   
  
"Bosco won't ever lay another hand on you ever again, I made sure of that."   
  
Stopping in her tracks she could feel something deep boiling up from the surface. Every single thing that Fred had done that royally pissed her off or had said that she kept down just so she wouldn't start something came up with the venom in his voice.   
  
Faith turned around and looked at her husband. The man she used to love so much with every waking day was just not the man she use to know. Before she could even stop her self her fist came from behind and she decked him hard across the jaw line making his head go to the side and losing his footing he went down hard onto his ass, nobody even tried catching him.   
  
Fred felt the impact of his head hitting the cement and he landed down on the ground and then the wind was knocked out of him when somebody kicked him once more in the ribs.   
  
"Serves your right asshole." commented one officer.   
  
Faith's eyes burning with angry she then pointed at Fred on the ground.   
  
"If you ever come near me, or my children or Bosco I swear to God you will wish you never meet me, do you hear me?"   
  
Sullivan had walked up by then and glaring along side Faith he directed her away from the truck and away from where they were working on Bosco.   
  
Faith put her hand over her face. She realized she had said to Fred that if he ever stepped near Bosco she would kill him. Even though she feared the worse for her partner she felt everything would work out after all.   
  
(Hospital)   
  
"What the hell is taking so long?"   
  
Faith was pacing back and forth, back and forth. To everybody else they got this vivid image of a mother tiger in a cage pacing back and forth, back and forth, just waiting for anybody to say or do anything to make her pounce.   
  
"Judging by the fact he just got hit by a truck Yokas I would say he..." stopping after the inferno glance Faith gave and the nudge he got from Doc, Carlos decided to just bite his tongue and look away and pretend he hadn't said anything at all.   
  
Faith looked around and was about to pace and then stopped when she saw looks and glances toward her way.   
  
"If I ever hear anybody call me Yokas ever again....I'll shoot you." She began her pacing again, waiting idly by for the doctor.   
  
Sully leaned sideways and whispered into Davis's ear just as the Doctor was approaching. "See, she been around Boscorelli to long, now she wants to shoot people." Davis smirked.   
  
Faith felt her heart jump into her lungs and her legs turn into water seeing the doctor walking up to them. She prayed and she prayed hard as she then took her steps towards him, closing the gap between them.   
  
"Hi, I'm Bosco's Doctor, you must be Mrs. Yokas."   
  
Feeling her teeth clench hearing the name of what she use to call her beloved husband she took a deep breath.   
  
"Please call me Faith for now."   
  
The doctor not really understanding or caring just continued on.   
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that Mr. Boscorelli is doing just fine, he is out of surgery."   
  
It was a wave of nothing that could ever be explained with words. The sound of hope, the sound of breaths being let out after realizing they were being held, it was the sound of just pure joy that Bosco didn't die and they wouldn't have to bury another hero.   
  
Faith felt every bit of heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders when the doctor had said the magical words "he's fine," and she felt like every bit of her body could breath once more. He was going to be okay, and that is all that mattered.   
  
"Can I see him?"   
  
"Well only family at this time."   
  
Hearing that Faith was about to sit down. She knew that Angela wasn't here but that didn't matter because she wasn't family till Sullivan peeped in.   
  
"She is family. That is her partner in there, I think that counts as family...."   
  
"Well I understand but the rules."   
  
"No I don't think you do understand, see, we all are family. We know each other maybe too well at times, but we cried, we hugged, we laughed and pretty much almost want to kill each other, if that's not family Sir, then I don't' know what is."   
  
The doctor seemed to take Sullivan's words in and let them sink deep into his soul. He looked at the many faces looking at him, willing him to do the right thing. He looked down at his clipboard and then let out a heavy sigh.   
  
"Oh what the hell. Come on, I'll show you where he is."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith stopped. She couldn't move any longer. She didn't know what to expect when she walked into the room but she knew it couldn't be good. You just don't get hit by a truck and not have some damage done to your body.   
Breathing in deeply Faith stepped in with the doctor.   
  
She closed her eyes as she made the turn around the small curtain that squared off Bosco's "room." Mentally preparing herself for what she thought would be the worse she opened them to have the shock of her life.   
  
"Mr. Boscorelli is a lucky man. He walked away with only a couple broken ribs, a broken hip with a broken leg and a broken right arm and the various stitches he actually is very lucky, considering."   
  
Looking at the doctor with complete shock at how well Bosco actually looked. Expecting far worse, expecting ruptured spleens, and a broken nose and the list could go on Faith thought what he could have. But that didn't matter, he was okay now.   
  
"I'll leave you be."   
  
The doctor smiled and then left Faith standing there.   
  
Faith suddenly realized she hated hospitals. She had glanced around and noticed how everything had to be perfect and so clean, she hated that. Couldn't they have something just out of place for once? Shivering she moved closer to Bosco.   
  
Sitting next to Bosco she wasn't sure what to do but just sit there for a couple seconds. She looked at him and without even thinking about it she let her hand reach up and stroke some of his hair back off his forehead. Then her finger ever so gently and slowly went down his face and stopped down by his chin. She shook her head and wondered what in the world she was doing. Bringing her hand back to her mouth she then let her hand go to his lifeless hand and hold it and let her fingers just trace his knuckles.   
  
As she sat there with now one elbow up on the bed holding her head up and the other stroking his knuckles she looked up at his battered face. She wished more then anything to take this day back. To be able to have said just 'goodbye' and then both leave and come back to work the next day without any problems. Yet here she was, in the hospital because of her husband.   
  
She wondered then as she then looked back down at his hand and looked at the wedding band on her hand. Wondered what it would have been like to meet him first. Thinking maybe if Bosco was at her high school and he was the one that rescued her instead of Fred. Yet with a sad feeling coming over her she realized, though it would have been great she would have not had Emily and Charlie. So after all she did have to thank her husband for giving her two great children. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world but she could always dream what it would have been like to be married to Bosco first.   
  
Her thoughts continued to run wild, thinking on how she was going to tell Charlie and Emily and how she was going to divorce Fred when she felt a sudden twitch from the other hand underneath hers. Her eyes flew to his face and she could see his eyes beginning to flutter open. Her hand came off of Bosco's and sat straight up.   
  
"Hey."   
  
  
Bosco hated this feeling. He had felt this before and he hated it. It's the feeling of waking up and knowing something bad had happened yet no matter how bad it is, you just couldn't' find the strength to get up or move your body. The first sensation he felt was somebody tickling his hand yet he was just to damn lazy to wake up and tell them to stop because it tickled. But as he realized it wasn't stopping he began to fight to wake up just to open those lids. Success! He opened one and the other both unfocused but after a couple blinks they were open and he looked over. He about wet his pants for sat in his mind Angelina Jolie and she was smiling all big.   
  
"Hey there sexy."   
  
His mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say. So he just nodded his head as though he was all that and smirked. For Bosco and Faith both didn't know Bosco was doped on drugs keeping the pain away and it was messing his sense up. So if he could think straight he would of thought what in the hell is Angelina Jolie doing in his room but his drugged up mind thought it was right and just to go with it, might as well make good use of it.   
  
  
Faith kind of ignored the smirk she got from Bosco because she seen that smirk before, the one that said "I'm God's Gift to you," so she just smiled as she stood up.   
  
"I was worried about you, how do you feel?"   
  
  
Bosco watched as Angelina Jolie stood up and her sweet voice talked to him so he replied.   
  
"No need to worry about me I'm a trooper sweety, I feel as though something ran me over and I just forgot to get the jagoff's license plate."   
  
  
Faith let out a long drawn out sigh and looked away and then looked back.   
  
"God, when Fred hit you with the truck....Bosco I thought I had lost you forever."   
  
Bosco seeing in his mind Angelina Jolie begin to break out into tears he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.....Boscorelli style. So he threw open his arms hoping on hope that she would get the picture.   
  
Faith at first hesitant then wanting nothing more than to be in Bosco's arms she threw her upper body on him. She could feel tears sliding down her cheek as she dug her face into his shoulder and she could feel his arms behind her as they began to rub gently on her back.   
  
Sniffing Bosco let go and then ever so gently placed his two thumbs on her cheeks and made her look into his eyes.   
  
Then without thinking and just letting her heart tell her what to do Faith pressed her lips ever so gently against his. As she closed her eyes she could feel the slight hesitation on his part but then he began to press back. She placed her hands up along his collarbone and neck.   
  
It was second nature and of course with a lot of practice both Bosco and Faith began to move their lips, tasting one another, tongues meeting. Bosco placed his hands one on her back and the other on her head and as they kissed he gently entwined his fingers into her loosened hair.   
  
It was everything Faith wanted in a first time kiss with Bosco so passionate and dammit just so pleasurable. Yet when Faith felt like she could go for hours without breaking apart from Bosco's sweet lips she could hear a voice clear itself.   
  
Caught. 'Of all the things.' thought Bosco. It was beautiful and just so right and somebody had to take his fun away and ruin it.   
  
Faith's eyes shot open and pulling away only mere inches she felt a small smile form as she looked at Bosco. It was like being caught by your parents making out in the back for the car for the first time and feeling that embarrassed blush.   
  
Looking over the young doctor Faith saw the smirk on his face yet she could still see the nervousness about him.   
  
"Sorry but visiting hours are over and Mr. Boscorelli does need his sleep."   
  
Pulling away she began to leave his bedside but he grabbed onto her hand and she looked down at him and she could feel her cheeks get warm. She let her fingers rub up and down along Bosco's smooth knuckles.   
  
Oh how she prayed not to leave his side but she then remembered the baby-sitter did have to get home so she let go of his hand and walked to the room and looked back as he watched her go.   
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Boz."   
  
Before she left for the night she walked back to his bedside leaned over and planted a small sweet kiss on his forehead.   
  
"Bye."   
  
Faith then stood up and then walked out of the room with the young doctor.   
  
  
Bosco watched as she left and a big smirk crosses his features as he looked up at the ceiling and placing his arms behind his head his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were 'I made out with Angelina Jolie.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith had sent Emily and Charlie with their grandmother, her mother. She had to figure how she was going to tell them what Fred had done to Bosco and how he won't be seeing them anytime soon. She didn't like to lie to them but when they asked where he was she just said he had to go to work early so they would leave her be till she decided how she was going to present it.   
  
So she decided while she thought about it she could go to the hospital and check on her partner, and that she did.   
  
Almost running into the hospital she stopped and asked which room Bosco was. Giving her the information she could feel every step quicken as she felt her heart pound getting close to the room. She could herself fixing her hair before she knocked on the door and stepped in.   
  
Being in such a huge hospital Bosco couldn't and would not have a room of his own so Faith wondered who would be in there with him.   
  
"Hey Keith this is my partner Faith Yokas that I was telling you about."   
  
Trying not to sneer at the Yokas part she reached over and shook Keith's hand.   
  
"Hi, nice to meet you."   
  
"Pleasure's all mine."   
  
Faith smiled and tried to resist the urge to walk up and pounce on Bosco and begin to play kissy face with him.   
  
She stepped towards Bosco's bed and Faith placed her hand on Bosco's foot under the blanket.   
  
"You feel any better today, partner?"   
  
"Well let's see, I was brought to my room just a couple hours ago and I been up since 8a.m and yet my Doctor can't see me yet because he still making his rounds with other patients. Also I have no idea why I'm in this godforsaken hospital and not to mention I have a killer headache so I would say to sum it all up I feel like shit."   
  
Faith got a puzzled look on her face.   
  
"You don't remember anything? What happened last night, the conversation last night with me, nothing?"   
  
Bosco zoned out as though he was going to remember but to Faith's dismay he shook his head no.   
  
"Sorry nothing. I wish I did but the last thing I remember is changing out of my uniform."   
  
Faith didn't know what to think of the situation. All she could feel though is the air supply was so thin and she could feel the color in her once warm cheeks drain out.   
  
He didn't remember anything. Didn't remember himself throwing her away from Fred's truck as it bawled down on them ultimately saving her life and almost losing his. He didn't remember waking up to see that she was right by his side the whole time and the most important thing he didn't remember the kiss. She felt like she was going to be sick.   
  
"Excuse me, I need something to drink."   
  
Abruptly turning around Faith walked out of the room breathing in very slowly and out as she tried to figure out what to do next.   
  
(In the room)   
  
"Wonder what is wrong with her?" asked Keith.   
  
Moving his head to look at Keith, Bosco shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the television set.   
  
"Who knows....she's a woman do we ever know?"   
  
Keith chuckled and both men got into watching the last bit of the basketball game.   
  
THE END!   
  
Fastball-Sweetwater, Texas  
  
It ain't so easy as it looks  
To grow flowers in the dirt  
All of my friends are living underground  
  
Put away your wedding ring  
Out on highway 63  
Let all your worries  
Take their place in line  
  
They love to tear you down  
Living in this sweet soul town  
Fall into the sound  
  
  
A place to hide and room to move  
My electric boogaloo   
Don't you worry  
The circus is in town  
  
They love to tear you down  
Living in this sweet soul town  
Fall into the sound. 


End file.
